Knife
The knife is the basic melee weapon in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is available to all players by default and cannot be dropped. Overview For every player, the knife is a melee weapon in the 3rd weapon slot. When held, players are able to run at the fastest speed possible, which is measured at 250 units/second. When equipped with any weapon other than the knife, pistol, submachine gun, and Scout, you run at a speed slower than 250 units/second, depending on the weapon. In CS:GO, only the knife grants no speed reduction. The Arms Deal update of Global Offensive introduced new cosmetic knives. Multiplayer *Every player starts out with the knife; unlike the other weapons, it cannot be dropped. *The knife has a fast, low-damage primary attack and a slow, high-damage secondary attack which can kill most opponents with two stabs. *Players are able to run at the fastest speed possible, which is measured at 250 units/second, and for that reason it is often used when rushing. When equipped with any weapon other than the knife, you run at a speed slower than 250 units/second, depending on the weapon, there is an exception though, the Scout user can run at 260 units/second. *In Counter Strike: GO the Gold Knife was added to Arsenal: Arms race scenario as the last Weapon requiring a kill. It was only added to distinguish it from a normal knife kill in Arsenal Mode. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes'' The weapon appears as a different model. Compared to its multiplayer counterpart it has a slower swing rate but does slightly more damage. Advantages *Fairly quiet. *Always available. *Increased movement speed when drawn when compared to most weapons, allowing for greater mobility when traversing the map. *A good weapon to wield if both your primary and secondary weapons have to be reloaded. *A last resort when facing a confused enemy. *In CS:GO, the damage is unaffected with Kevlar, as adding realism. *It is very embarrassing to be killed by a knife, especially if the victim has a powerful weapon. *Slashing at the back of an enemy player allows a quick and easy kill. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, this weapon offers the most amount of money as a reward for eliminating an opponent ($1500 in competitive mode and $750 in casual mode). **Moreover in Deathmatch, eliminating an opponent with the knife awards the highest amount of points (20 points) and a bonus is offered at +10 points. Disadvantages *Low damage done in primary attack. *Low rate of fire in secondary attack. *Very low range. *Almost completely useless in a head-on attack unless applied directly to the forehead, the enemy is out of ammo, or has their back against you. *Some enemies (usually bots) can still detect a death if one of their team members is killed by a knife and if the dying sound is heard. *When armed with the Tactical Shield, users can only inflict small amounts of damage and suffer a low rate of fire. Moreover, players cannot perform an instant kill with a back-stab. Tactics *The Knife is useful when you need to run fastest, while you have a firearm that is heavier than Knife. However, it should not be used when you have face to face contact with other enemies, and the Scout may be better when Knife if you need fast. *Unlike firearms, using knife only make a small amount noise within the area, trough louder than firearms that is fitted with Silencer. *When a enemy is unaware of your location or they are attacking your teammates while you are behind him, you can sneak behind the enemy and stab him; a single stab will kill the target instantly. This is not recommended when multiple enemies are at same area, unless they do not pay attention. *When engaged in hand-to-hand combat, aim for the face of the target, as it will get a instant kill in Cs 1.6 and in Condition Zero, Avoid engaging the enemy head-on when your health is below 45 as a next secondary attack will kill you instantly. **If the enemy did not touch you, use primary mode, if they have against you, use secondary fire, as primary mode have little more range than secondary mode. *The Knife is useful for breaking objects since it don't use ammunition, it also makes less noise. Counter-tactics *If you encounter a foolish enemiy who wield the Knife in open area (as provided they are not at point blank range) can be easily killed with any firearms, a Headshot can be also done easily. *Avoid engaging multiple enemies with the Knife in hand-to-hand combat, as you are unlikely to survive. *In later or near the end of the round, if your location is quiet, look every 10 second behind you so the enemy is unlikely to kill you with a stealth backstab. Also listen to the Footstep, as this is a important tactic to prevent from getting killed. **When defusing the bomb, make sure that all Terrorists are killed. If not, having at least one backup unit next to you so the enemy cannot kill you with a knife from behind while you defuse the bomb. Achievements Counter-Strike: GO Combat Skills Weapon Specialist ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Kill Gallery :Main article: Knife image gallery Trivia *The knife is the only weapon that cannot be purchased and cannot be dropped. *The knife included in Counter-Strike 1.0 - 1.5 and Deleted Scenes is modeled after the SOG Seal 2000 knife. *The Combat Knife in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. *The knife in Deleted Scenes does not have an idle animation, the secondary attack will have a unique animation as well. *In Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, there are new animations and sounds for the knife. If the player is to use the secondary attack with the knife equiped on a solid surface or on another player, the knife has a stab animation in which the knife twists. Otherwise, the animation does not occur if the player is swinging the knife at empty space. *In Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the Counter-Terrorists use a military grade combat knife, while the Terrorists use a curved switchblade. *In Deleted Scenes, Turn of the Crank is the only mission that the player is not equipped with a knife. *Bots will only use the knife if all firearms and equipment have been restricted, their weapons have run out of ammo, at the beginning of a round for rushing purposes, or they are attempting to leave a bombsite before the C4 explodes. Bots set on higher difficulty will equip knife first until they encounter the enemy. *The kill icon in Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero is reused form Counter-Strike 1.0's knife world model. *In Counter-Strike and in Condition Zero, if a player is killed with knife, some unique dying animations may be used. *In Counter-Strike 1.6, the world model and the Tactical Shield player model of the knife is reused from CS 1.5 *From Counter-Strike to Counter-Strike: Source, the damage is reduced roughly by 5-10% with the kevlar, this is unrealistic as kevlar only protect the damage from the bullets. However, in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the damage is unaffected with the kevlar, probably adding realism. See also *Machete *Zeus x27 External links *Combat knife at Wikipedia ru:Нож Category:Melee Category:Weapons